


rocky roads

by galient



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beer, Driving, Friendship, Rivalry, Smoking, Street Racing, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galient/pseuds/galient
Summary: Technoblade loved driving. It was the one thing he could do that made him feel free, the wind racing through his hair, the wheels screeching against the pavement. His crimson convertible sleek in the empty light, and Dream was just as cunning in its plight.The open road had never felt so exhilarating.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	rocky roads

Technoblade taps the red walled door of his convertible, leaning against the heavy metal with his arms folded into one another. The black asphalt was scoured with red tinny cans, and the boombox was settled onto a black hatchback that carried out radio songs into the air. 

The collection of recognizable people around the area stumbled and laughed about, winding down with the churning clouds and stars. Techno didn't mingle, he was forced along to the get together just so Wilbur could arrive with a sweet ride. He ignored Wilburs pointed laugh once he grumbled about it. 

"Oh, c'mon! You need to get out more anyways." Wilbur had said, and Techno didn't bother arguing. His friend was stubborn, and even more so set on the prospect of getting Techno more friends. 

"Hey, Technoblade." A voice called out near him, and Techno looked over warily. 

Dream stood a plenty feet from him, hands slung in the hollow of his pockets and his head tilted curiously. "Dream." Techno greets vaguely, the name bittersweet on his tongue. 

"How'd you wind up here?" Dream questions, shifting on his feet as he speaks. Techno shrugs. "Wilbur." 

"Ah," he says, kicking idly at ground. Techno looks away awkwardly, tracing the natural indents of the car. 

Of course, they knew each other. Years of half stabs aimed at eachothers throats, and sneers shared in bouts of competitive spirit linked them together through basic understanding of oneself. High school was hell, and his studies were plagued with anxiety and deliberation on the inevitable event that was his future. 

Techno eventually dropped out of college, and with it the relations he had to the people he knew in high school. He hadn't seen Dream in a while, and despite his hesitance the familiar green was pleasing to the eye. 

"I didn't know you and Wilbur were that close." Dream comments, and Technoblade shrugs again. "I'm good friends with his dad, so I know him well." Dream nods, nursing a green soda can in his hand. 

Its quiet between them for a moment, and Techno watches Sapnap climb onto a yellow bug with white walled wheels, the dark eyed man feverishly drunk while George rubs his temples furiously. "So, you ride?" 

Techno's eyes dart over to Dreams, a pinch squaring his brows. "Hm?" The dirty blonde huffs a laugh from his nose, running a slight hand over the cars hood. 

"Tommy told me that you street race. I was just curious." Techno curses the young idyllic blonde, running the pads of his fingers over the ridges of his keys. "What, you got a car to race or somethin'?" Techno drawls, wondering in silent amusement if Dream and him happened to share the same hobby. 

"I've got a proposal." Dream admits, the flannel wrapped around his shoulders and the black tshirt a low scope of his collarbones. "Oh?" Techno hums, and Dream passes him the Sprite can mindlessly. It's cool in his hand. 

"Let's race." He says. 

The chattering among the group skitters and blanks in his ears, and the loud drunk laughter thats heard unrelated. Techno hums again, cracks open the Sprite with a click. He takes a withering sip, the carbonated lemon slick is cold as it washes his throat. 

"Sure." 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really short, but the other chapters will be much longer, I promise! I really love the Techno-Dream dynamic, and I'm in LOVE with the racing aus, so I'm combining them!


End file.
